Part of Me
by IntotheNight283
Summary: AH. AU. He let me go so I could find myself. He let me free to be the person that I dreamed to be. Now it's my turn to return the favor. It's my time to set him free. But can I stop being selfish long enough to do so? Rated M for adult themes in later chapters. Canon Couples.


**Prologue**

**By: Into the Night**

**Author's Note: **Thisis my first story and while I know that the beginning seems like a generic set up, this story will be anything but. Thanks again and I look forward to everything you have to say!

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

The park was dark, the moon and stars conveniently not showing to our final night together. I don't know if it was some kind of symbol or omen but it seemed to strike a chord within me. After the last two years together, this would be our final hurrah for god knows how long. We were celebrating. The fire was lit, beers passed around, and music streaming from Loretta (Emmett's Jeep to all outsiders). Alice sat next to me on our designated log, wrapped in our favorite wool blanket. She held a marshmallow to the flames, seemingly knowing when to pull it out.

Alice would always be my personal s'more maker.

Jasper was on to her left, strumming his guitar to the tune of the radio. He hummed to the music, occasionally taking a sip from his beer. He always seemed to be drinking his own, never one for domestic tried and true beer. There would forever be some foreign concoction in his hand. By some point Emmett start reciting some speech about domestic quality beer and how it would always out do any foreign brand. Jasper would nod, blatantly sipping his own beer, before offering Em one of his.

Emmett, our very own King and Quarterback of Forks High, laughed at something Rose whispered under her breathe. He was the reason we were all here tonight. Some things were never meant to be, some things were. Emmett knew we would all need this. This was his present to us. He was our friend, boyfriend, surrogate big brother, and overall court jester. But for someone who seemed oblivious to most things, he was in tune with our feelings to a tee.

"Remind me why we always came to the beach?" Rose grumbled.

"It's our place," Emmett smiled, "Its home."

I smiled at him. He was right. We all had come here at one point or another to get away, to celebrate, to be with the one we loved. Other people came and went – boyfriends, girlfriends, friends who passed – but we were the originals. We were the creators of this spot. I remember the first time I had ventured down here, Alice had been on a date and Rose was busy with the motor club. It was probably one of the hardest days of my life. News of my mother's sudden passing had made my world turn upside down. I didn't know where to turn. Apparently I had disappeared longer then planed because in came the Calvary: Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. They sat with me until I was done crying – something that didn't seem to end for days. Edward held me, rocking back and forth, whispering soothing words. Jasper rubbed my back, and Emmett did what he knew best, he made me laugh.

They would always be my knights in shining armor.

Alice grinned, "Besides, outside of here, you and Emmett have christened every other place we could go."

I laughed as Rose scowled at Alice. The pixie was right though. Now that it was coming to an end, people started to make the most of it. While we all wanted to believe we would always be friends or happily married one day, reality set in.

"Yeah, I still need you to wash my car, bro," Edward leaned back on his elbows smirking.

Emmett rolled his eyes and flicked a shell towards his brother's head, "whatever."

The night rolled on, none of us venturing to leave. I didn't want to say goodbye, since I would be the first one to head off in the morning. I was the only one heading east. While the idea of staying close was appealing I needed a fresh start. I needed to make sure I knew the real me. I wanted to make my own mistakes, away from the prying eye of neighbors and my chief of police father. I loved him to death but sometimes Charlie just wouldn't let things go. I silently took pictures of everyone. I wanted some kind of reminder of my past, of the people I loved. I knew we would keep in touch but the thought of falling out and never being together again was too much sometimes.

Edward caught me, smirking as I tried to be as discreet as possibly but really an elephant in a fish tank was slyer then me. He winked at me as I took his picture. He would probably be the one I missed the most. While we had dated for two years; ending it right before graduation. It was almost like making a clean break. We still kissed though. We still held hands. We went to the movies together but essentially our relationship was over. He was headed to UCLA and I was going to Columbia. The idea of a long distance relationship didn't appeal to either of us.

He jerked his head slightly to the left and I nodded. We silently stood and walked along the beach, the light from the bonfire fading as we distanced ourselves from our friends. He took my hand and tugged me to the edge of the water. No words were spoken. Everything that needed to be said was already out there. He would always be my first love, my best friend. He would hold my heart for the rest of my life. We agreed if it was meant to be, then it work out. If not then we wanted each other to be happy. We made love for the last time earlier in the day. It was surreal and to the point.

"What time does your plane depart tomorrow?" His voice was calm, masking some uncertain feelings.

"Noon," I frowned. "I'm leaving with Charlie around seven so we have enough time to get to Seattle."

"Okay,"

He was holding back. He always did this when it came time to say something important. I didn't push him. If he needed to tell me something he would. We knew where we stood. If he asked me to come with his to California I would in a heartbeat but he knew I needed to do this. He knew that I needed to find my own way. He was giving me the gift of freedom: Freedom to be me, to do what I want.

"Just…Just call me when you get there," He whispered, his resolve starting to crack. "I have to know you made it okay."

All I could do was jerk him into a tight embrace. He had been my rock, my lover, my friend, my Edward for so long. I loved him so much. I would do anything for him and he knew that. He knew that and he was still allowing me to venture off into the world to find myself. I don't know what I would have decided if he hadn't been strong since receiving our acceptance letters. I don't know what I would have done if he had broke down sooner. As much as I wanted to be with him and hold him and comfort him I knew this would be it.

I heard Jasper and Emmett calling us back, wanting to play one more game of truth or dare before we became real adults. I could almost make out Rose smacking Emmett in the arm and Alice rolling her eyes.

I nudged him, wiping a stray tear from my face. "Let's go back and make them do the stupid shit they always made us do."

Edward laughed, "Sounds about right to me."

We walked back, hands held together, holding face knowing that after the game it would be our final goodbye. It would be the time to hug and kiss my friends one last time. It would be time to smack Emmett and promise him I would build some muscle to be able to take him in an arm wrestling match. I would promise Jasper I would always be patient and listen and to download all of the 'good' music. Alice would demand I send her pictures of everything I purchased from the stores in New York City and Rose would try and act hard but then pull me into one of her small hugs. I would promise to be in touch – and I would honestly make the effort. I would promise to come home for the holidays and spend time with everyone.

I couldn't promise the world.

I wouldn't promise that the distance wouldn't come between us.

I don't predict the future and I would do my damnedest to make our friendships last. I just didn't want to be cynical and call my friends out on it.

**AN: Did you have to say goodbye to your friends when you left for college?**


End file.
